


Perfect Life

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know my body better than I do, Petey.”</p><p>Peter smiles and taps Wade’s nose, putting some cream on it too.</p><p>“It’s because I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liquid_Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Crimson/gifts).



> Birthday fic for liquid-crimson!

Peter slightly opens the curtains to peek out and watch the rain pour down, little, shiny droplets hitting the ground, cars and rooftops.

All the lights in the bedroom and in rest of the house are turned off and there is a relaxing, comforting mood, perfect to cuddle on the bed with Wade and nap together.

Peter recloses the curtains, making sure the gray light cannot enter and the thunders still striking in the distance won’t frighten Wade, who is resting down on the bed, an arm draped over his eyes.

“Hey.” Peter calls softly, crawling on the soft sheets, and Wade turns his head, opens one eye and smiles at him.

“I think it’s going to rain for a while.” the young man whispers, cuddling next to his boyfriend and nuzzling his cheek. “Wanna sleep?”

Wade’s smile immediately turns into a pout and he turns to Peter, hiding his face in his hair.

“At least the thunders are not as loud as the last time.” he groans and Peter laughs, holding him close and stroking gently his naked back. They are only wearing a pair of boxers, the house is sufficiently warmed thanks to the new heater they bought one month ago, and there is a woolen blanket folded at the end of the bed which they can use.

“Don’t worry, I am here.” Peter says, kissing a scarred cheek, and Wade hums happily, the sound becoming playful when Peter wraps a leg around his ankle. “What do you want to eat for dinner?” He kisses his shoulder and Wade shifts closer, his hot breath now on Peter’s forehead. “Oh! We could make spinach rolls!”

“Ugh.” Wade shows all his disapproval by biting Peter’s ear and the young man giggles, correcting himself: “Okay, okay, no spinach rolls! Even though you need to eat less junk food. Look at this tummy.”

He pokes Wade’s stomach and the merc squeals, jerking backwards and glaring down at him.

“Are you saying I am _fat_ , Petey?”

“No.” Peter laughs, kissing him, a hand still caressing the muscled body that just got a bit softer over the years. “I am just saying you are a little…”

“A little…?” Wade leans closer, grinning, and Peter laughs again, the hand now trailing down Wade’s hip.

“Squishy.” he concludes sticking out his tongue, brushing his fingertips against some scars; he frowns as Wade chuckles and starts kissing his hairline, saying something about his “terrible rudeness, I need to speak with your poor Aunt!” and his hair which is “so soft, Petey, that apple shampoo is really good!”.

“Wade…” Peter starts, looking down at the scars on his boyfriend’s body, searching in the dim light for a confirmation. “Honey, are you feeling okay?”

“I am laying down on our bed with you in my arms, of course I am okay!” Wade raises a hairless eyebrow. “Why do you ask, baby boy?”

“Because…” Peter delicately touches two reddened and humid scars and Wade hisses with a jolt.

“Fuck!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Peter immediately pulls back his hand and murmurs: “Your scars are very sore today.”

“I didn’t even notice. It hurts like a bitch, more than usual, that’s true, but I was so distracted by you and the rain and the fact that you called me fat that…”

“Squishy, not fat.” Peter corrects him giving his lips a gentle peck. “Wait here, you silly, I am going to put some cream on you.”

“Ohh, food sex! I love food sex! Are you gonna eat it from my…”

“Put those boxers back on for now!” Peter laughs before Wade can drop them on the floor and wait completely naked for him on the bed in a sexy and alluring pose, like it happened in the past. Although he would love to do that now, he has to take care of his boyfriend first.

“But, Petey, they don’t hurt that much!”

“Yes, they do.” the young man goes back to the bed to give Wade another kiss. He gently pushes him down again and the merc hisses again, even though he tries to hide his pain.

“See? Don’t scratch them, I will be right back!”

Peter hurries to the bathroom, knowing Wade tends to touch his skin once he notices how much it itches, and opens the little cabinet above the sink; there are various medical supplies they use after their patrols, some pills for headache, bandaids and gauzes. The second shelf is for Wade’s cream and bath salts, which he uses when the pain and burning on his skin become worse.

Peter takes the little jar of cream, a clean, humid towel, and goes back to their bedroom; Wade is still on the bed, a pillow on his face because it has just started raining harder.

“Peter!” he groans when he hears the footsteps, raising and shaking his legs up in the air; Peter chuckles and sits next to him, bending down to brush his lips across a particular rough expanse of skin. Wade instantly quiets down and relaxes when the jar is opened and Peter delicately smears some of the cream on the most swollen scars.

“How is it?”

Wade puts away the pillow and looks down at the long, gentle fingers dipping into the jar and giving him comfort with their soft touch and circular movements. The cream is dense, pearly, and Peter makes sure the skin has absorbed it before focusing on another part.

“It’s good as always.” Wade sighs blissfully. “I didn’t realize how much my skin was burning until now.”

Peter smiles at him and Wade’s expression softens.

“You noticed right away.” he says and sits up to caress Peter’s cheek; the young man leans into the touch, looking at him with sweetness, and Wade continues, his voice cheerful, but also moved and happy: “You know my body better than I do, Petey.”

Peter smiles and taps Wade’s nose, putting some cream on it too.

“It’s because I love you.” he says tenderly and Wade blushes - he can see it even in the half-dark room - and hugs him, making a high-pitched, happy sound.

“I love you too.” he mumbles and Peter laughs, because Wade wants to appear confident and smug, but he is also really a really shy, big and adorable dork.

“Come on, honey.” the young man says pushing him back down again. “Let me take care of you.”

“You don’t have to put it everywhere! It’s okay, Peter, just the chest and hips is fine.”

Peter grins at him, tracing a finger down his navel, reaching the hem of the boxers.

“Not everywhere? Are you sure?” he lowers his voice to a whisper and adds, watching Wade blush more and gulp: “I love making you feel better, Wade.”

“O-Okay, then.” the merc clears his throat, pretending to look at the ceiling, and Peter giggles, continuing to rub the cream on every inch of skin.

Then they do what they always do during their ritual; they take off their boxers and stay naked on the bed, Peter spreading the soothing medicament, Wade caressing his arms or hair, a relaxed and thoughtful expression on his face. And they talk and joke, the rain pouring outside completely forgotten.

“Told you it was a good idea to take off those boxers and put cream on each other!” Wade says, wiggling his eyebrows and playing with Peter’s hair as the other man caresses his neck.

“You wanted to do something else.” Peter smugly replies, his fingers now putting some ointment on the scarred face. “Like me eating another kind of cream from your dick and you…” he blinks and looks at his boyfriend, who is grinning brightly, waiting for him to conclude: “What did you have in mind for me anyway?”

“Wanna see?” Wade punctually answers. Peter snorts and brushes a finger down his cheek.

“Later. Relax, now, and let the skin breathe.”

“We could play with some spinach rolls.”

Peter stops to look up at him again with a surprised smile.

“I thought you didn’t like them.”

“I don’t.” Wade assures him with a frown, which turns back into his beautiful grin. “But I know you do, so I am willing to make this ultimate sacrifice and eat them with you!”

“Oh, honey. You are so romantic.”

“I know, right?”

Peter presses a kiss on his cheek, wraps an arm around his neck - careful not to scratch or rub the sensitive sores - and whispers, eyes bright with amusement and joy: “Thank you. But you don’t need to suffer for me. What do you say if we eat some good, ol’ hamburgers here in bed?”

“Really??” Wade is excited like a child now. “With hot sauce?”

“With a lot of hot sauce.”

“Here in bed?”

“Here in bed.” Peter gives him another kiss, this time on the lips, and smiles. “With the blanket on our legs, all warm and cozy together.”

“God.” Wade groans, his grin turning goofy and joyous. “Perfect evening.” He blushes and adds shyly: “Perfect life.”

Peter grins as well, takes Wade’s head in his hands and agrees, pressing their foreheads together:

“Perfect life.”


End file.
